


Made You a Secret

by snowynight



Series: What You Have Tamed [2]
Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Grinding, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pining, Power Imbalance, Pre-Relationship, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Undercover Missions, Undercover as Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Spock goes undercover as Jim's slave master to infiltrate a slave owner's home to steal a valuable device, but when Spock has to use Jim for public sex to maintain their cover, His guilt eats him up as he has wanted Jim for a long time. He tries to suppress the memory, but Jim has a long game to play, and Jim plays to win.  (Prequel to He Casts His Fragrance)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This's set in the same universe as He Casts His Fragrance, chronologically preceding it, but can be read alone by itself.

“You suggest that we go undercover as master and slave to steal the Telluride's Device,” Spock said slowly, wondering whether Jim was being serious.

Jim’s face glowed softly under the warm yellow lighting, making him look like a subject of a classical painting. However, it belied the danger he really was.

“Our target belongs to a group which think slaves are invisible.” Jim’s voice grew colder. “They only discuss business with people who own slaves, because only those are worth their attention. It is only logical to blend in.”

Spock utilized his mental control to suppress his feeling about play acting as a slave, when the memory of his enslavement was still too raw, but Jim was right. The Telluride's Device was last known to be owned by Mr. Pavali, a jewelry merchant new to the city. It would be the most efficient way to get in there by going as a master and slave.

“I will make the preparation,” Spock said, already planning how they should make their disguise believable: clothing, documents, information...

“I think gold looks great on me. Do you agree?" Jim interrupted Spock’s thought.

Thrown by the non sequitur, Spock asked, “What do you mean?”

Jim sighed dramatically. “Mr. Spock, it’s not the right way to treat your treasured pet.”

Spock raised an eyebrow, his heart quickening. _Surely Jim isn’t suggesting…_

Jim seemed to notice his confusion. He leaned forward and smirked. “Do you think I’m the kind of bad leaders who hide behind their subordinates? No one would blink twice at a bed slave. Besides, I’m prettier than you.”

Despite the time they spent together, Jim remained an enigma to Spock. He knew Jim still bore the marks their master inflicted on his body and mind - Jim never talked about the time the master kept him as a decoration, but Spock still remembered holding a bleeding Jim when the master broke his limb and arranged them in an unnatural position, leaving Jim in agony for days. The master hurt Jim constantly in the indifferent way a gardener trimmed a bonsai, and Jim did not even have the luxury of Vulcan control to lean on. Even though they escaped, they were trapped in the unnatural shapes they were stuck in, forever cut off from their original people. However, while Spock prefered to suppress his dismay, Jim enjoyed flaunting the flower form he was altered into.

Perhaps it was how Jim covered his weakness: flaunting it openly with his disarming charm, distracting and misleading his enemy. However, every time Jim made jokes about his supposedly being a pretty little thing (which was so far from the truth, and yet so many fools fell for that), Spock felt his heart constricted in pain

“Are you certain with the arrangement?” Spock asked. “This may put you into… compromising positions. It will be better for me to pass as your slave.”

Jim chuckled, cupping Spock’s cheek casually. Spock suppressed the blood flow to his face. “No one would believe you with your serious face. Besides, it is easier for a bed slave to infiltrate the private chamber and mingle with other personal slaves.” He continued with a wink. “Just don’t let it get to your head,”

“I do not know how I can get it to my head, as you have mentioned,” Spock said. As a slave, no one bothered to make any small talk so he was now unused to decoding human idioms and quirks in their languages

Jim’s eyes brightened with a teasing glint. “Human idiom. Let’s get to work, Mr. Spock. The sooner we act, the sooner we get the Telluride's Device.”

“Very well, Jim," Spock replied, following him as usual.

* * *

According to Spock's intel, Mr. Pavali invited every successful merchant, government officials and other people he thought worth networking with to his party. The crowd here was so huge that the guards let them in without a second look.

At the party hall, Jim walked a step behind Spock, his golden necklace and bracelets tinkled with a pleasant sound. Spock sneaked a glance, satisfied that the jewelry he chose matched Jim’s golden skin.

Jim wore a skimpy outfit that showed off his chest and thighs, catching the guests’ attention. Spock could feel their lust assaulting his mental barrier so he pull Jim closer, staring coldly at them until they backed off. No one should look at Jim as if he were for sale

Jim was pliant in Spock's arms, so Spock let his arm lingered for a moment before letting him go.

When the guests approached Spock, Jim winked and smiled teasingly at them, his fragrance turned into something warm like vanilla and lavender. Under his influence, they confessed secrets and information with loose tongues.

Then Jim talked into Spock’s ear, “Our host is coming.”

Mr. Pavali approached them with a glass of wine in his hand. He was a thirty-something man who eyed Jim as if appraising a good. “He’s a little pretty thing. It must be hard to find such a fine specimen. Care to share your supplier?”

Spock rubbed a hand over Jim’s arm and said. “I always look for the best, and my business partners appreciate… discretion.”

Mr. Pavali laughed. “Of course. Why settle when you can have the very best? Have you enjoyed the party so far?”

“It is impressive,” Spock replied. Mr. Pavali really went all out with the expensive paintings, the antique vases and sculptures, and the exotic out-of-season food in the banquet. Spock had already quickly assessed their monetary value, making a list of possible target for their future visit.

“You haven’t seen everything yet,” Mr. Pavali said. “Let the night begin.”

When he clapped his hands, his servants dimmed the light and threw incense into the torches. A strong spicy smoke came out.

Spock shifted subtly to support Jim when Jim frowned. The transformation gave Jim a new weakness: he could be harmed by a touch of any perfumes. Jim leaned into him while Spock rubbed behind his back to soothe him. As they leaned closely, Jim’s fragrance became more provocative. Spock felt light-headed as Jim’s body heat transmitted to him.

 _Control_. They were on a mission. Jim was only acting his role, or testing Spock to see what he would do. Spock strengthened his control and kept his expression impassive.

* * *

Mr. Pavali waved his hands while saying, “My honourable guests. Here I will treat you to a night of pleasure and extravagance that you will never forget! Let the show begin!”

A colourful smoke erupted before them. Spock shifted his hand so he would be ready to draw his dagger. When the smoke disappeared, a group of scantily clad young men and women engaged in various sexual acts as performance.

The guests leered and laughed. Some joined in by doing similar acts with their companions. Spock realized that he would have to blend in.

Exchanging a glance with Jim, he pulled Jim into his arms, guilty squeezing Jim’s round ass, guiltily knowing that it would feature in his fantasy at later nights

“What is your plan?” Spock asked, pressing his lips to Jim’s ear

Mr. Pavali interrupted them before Jim could answer. “You haven’t joined in so far. Is there any problem with your slave? I can teach him a lesson. I guarantee that you’ll like the result.”

“Not necessary,” Spock said, seething at the man’s lewd words. “I prefer to take my time, but I do not mind a demonstration of my pet’s skill. Pleasure me, my pet.”

“Yes, Master,” Jim said quietly, sinking to his knees gracefully and nudged his mouth against Spock’s groin, sending a spark to Spock. “I am honoured to be of service.”

He untied Spock’s cloth belt with his teeth, swallowing and sucking Spock’s organ, while Spock nearly tumbled. Jim’s hot warm mouth and skillful tongue aroused Spock in no time, For a moment he tried to suppress his desire before remembering that he was supposed to do the opposite.

Jim was licking Spock, his clever tongue swirling around the head, his hands caressing Spock’s shaft. Spock stared at Jim’s swollen red lips closed around Spock, his heart quickened at the sinful image Jim presented. He would remember it when he returned with Jim, if Jim still allowed Spock to stay with him.

This sobered Spock until his organ rammed against something firm, intensifying the pleasure. Spock tried to withdraw because he worried about gagging Jim but Jim tightened his hold and sped up. Spock forgot about everything, his world narrowed down to pleasure and desire.

 _It is an act_ , Spock reminded himself. He barely brought himself under control and noticed how his host stared with lust at Jim’s swollen red lips.

He cleared his throat. “The government is said to sell gold again in six months.”

It caught Mr. Pavali’s attention, and Spock continued to distract him. Meanwhile, Jim worked diligently with his mouth.

Spock patted Jim’s hair, amazed by how soft it was. Sweet nectar dripped from Jim’s hair, along his neck and beyond his back, while pink petals continued to fall and stashed behind Jim’s heels. At this moment Jim looked like a flower spirit.

Spock felt Jim shifting on his knees, realizing that Jim’s must have hurt by now. He chided himself for his negligence of Jim’s comfort and breathed deeply. Despite how exposed he would feel, he must let himself come so that Jim could rest.

“You can have your fill now,” Spock said as a warning.

Jim hummed around him, the vibration stimulating Spock even more. When Jim lapped Spock with his tongue, Spock came.

Jim swallowed everything and licked Spock clean. Then he tucked Spock in and knelt by Spock's side. Spock pulled him up and kept an arm around him for physical support.

“Nice mouth,” Mr. Pavali said. He took a look at the wall clock and continued, “It's time for us to talk business. Leave your pet with mine like the others did, so that we could have serious conversation without distraction. Don't worry. My slaves were trained in Hague School. When we finished the business, your pet will be pretty up and ready for you.”

Spock tensed. It allowed Jim access to the slaves and slave quarter, but he was worried about Jim’s safety. He stole a glance at Jim, who looked back confidently.

“Very well. I am looking forward to it,” Spock said.

Spock brushed Jim’s cheek to maintain a shallow link with Jim so that he could check on Jim.

“You should be on your best behaviour," Spock said.

“Yes, Master," Jim replied, nudging his cheek against Spock's hand like a cat before leaving with Mr. Pavali’s servants.

* * *

Spock retreated to Mr. Pavali’s study where he planted a mental command for him to remain unconscious until next morning. He search Mr. Pavali’s study to no avail, so he left for Jim.

Jim talked and smiled with one of the slaves, whose face brightened up. Then he met the gaze of others, smiling and saying something that made them laugh. The slaves’ postures were relaxed, and Jim seemed to be in control.

One slave said something while patting his arm. Jim broke into laughter and blew a kiss at her, gently patting her forearm. Another young man played with and licked Jim’s hair, while Jim turned to smirk at him. Spock felt a ball of heat in his stomach.

Then Jim turned to Spock’s direction and smiled lazily.

 _It is time now_ , Jim’s eyes said.

A slave led Jim out of the room, and Spock followed with a distance. He waited until Jim was alone with the device. Then they returned home.

Jim smiled triumphantly, hooking his fingers into Spock’s belt and handed over the device to Spock. “I need you to research this.”

Spock nodded. Everything else could wait until he examined the device.

* * *

Spock’s study of the device was fruitful and interesting, and he foresaw a lot of possible practical applications of his discovery. However, he was still obsessed with their last mission.

Did Jim tested him with the pretense of going undercover? It was like Jim’s style to push and test people, but why would Jim do that?

 _Does he realize my unruly feeling for him?_ Spock thought, feeling cold immediately.

More shamefully, now that Spock knew the warmth wetness of Jim’s mouth, the temperature of his body heat, the thing his clever tongue could do, his fantasy gained a powerful arsenal. His dreaming mind recalled every sensory detail of the act Jim performed on him, and he woke up the next day still feeling Jim’s phantom mouth.

 _It is wrong_ , Spock chastised himself. He was no different from the people who thought of Jim for their selfishness. Worse, he used Jim’s humiliation to satisfy his desire, debasing Jim in his thought. Every time Jim smiled at him and relaxed when Spock gave him a backrub, Spock felt guilt eating himself up for violating JIm’s trust.

But he kept remembering Jim’s soft eyes, his mouth around him, and the glimpse of Jim’s mind. He was an addict of Jim, and he would rather drown to being saved.

Spock was stretched to his limit by his guilt and desire when Jim invited him to a meal together. When he opened Jim’s door when being told to, he froze.

* * *

Jim sat on the desk, throwing his back backwards, wearing the same slave outfit and jewelry he put on at the party. With his position, Spock could see Jim’s bare legs..

Spock hid his trembling hands behind his back. “What does this mean?”

“You’re smart. Do you really need me to spell it out?” Jim smiled, spreading his legs more.

Spock fumbled forward before stopping himself, trying to understand Jim’s motive. With a cunning opponent like Jim, it paid to think before making any moves. “You had never showed any interest."

“And you have somehow worn your heart on your sleeves?" Jim asked. “I have to be sure about you. No point to make us awkward if you don't want sex with me. Now what do you want to do with me?"

Spock caught Jim in his arms and smelt his neck where the fragrance was the strongest. When Jim laughed, he kissed Jim on his lips, enjoying how soft and sweet they were. Jim’s lips parted to let him in, and their tongues engaged in a playful duel. Spock mapped the soft palate in Jim’s mouth, remembering every contour and sensation inside.

Jim’s spicy fragrance surrounded them both, and Spock felt blood rushing to his skin and groin. He parted from Jim’s lips reluctantly when Jim panted for air, kissing gently down Jim’s neck and chest, careful not to bruise his fragile skin.

Jim laughed, “Come on. I’m not about to break."

“I want to be careful. You should take better care of yourself," Spock said when he paused from kissing the silky tender skin.

Jim’s eyes softened. “Have your way, Mr. Spock, but don't you think you wear too many clothes?" He pulled up the hem of Spock's shirt up to Spock's armpits, sighed when he out his hands on Spock's chest, playing with Spock's chest hair and grinned mischievously when he squeezed a nipple, causing Spock to gasp.

Spock kissed Jim again before pulling his shirt off. He sucked one of Jim’s nipples and rolled his fingers around the another. Jim twisted and trembled deliciously, pushing them into Spock's mouth for more attention, which Spock was happy to deliver.

Spock released them when Jim squirmed. He kissed and caressed from Jim’s abdomen and went downward. Jim’s skin was so smooth and delicate that he kept his touch light and gentle, so that he would give pleasure, not pain.

Jim had already suffered enough harm that Spock wanted to protect him from the world, despite how impossible the goal was.

He pulled up Jim’s short robe. Jim’s skin was flushed pink, his organ half hard. Spock was proud that it was all because of him.

Jim pulled Spock closer and pouted, “Surely you can do more interesting thing than looking.”

Spock raised an eyebrow and accepted Jim’s challenge. He sucked Jim’s organ into his mouth.

Recalling the technique Jim used on him and treatises he read about human biology, Spock experimented with different stroke and strength when sucking and caressing Jim. He savoured Jim’s clean salty taste, enjoying how smooth Jim felt in his mouth.

Jim panted and thrust his hip towards Spock, while Spock adjusted his grip on Jim’s hip to stimulate Jim in a well calculated rhythm. Jim’s necklace and bracelet tinkled repeatedly, and Spock knew he would remember the sound forever. One of his hands held Jim’s ass, savouring the warm roundness.

“So good, more…" Jim panted, his hand gripping Spock's hair. Spock felt a sense of pride at Jim’s pleasure

Eventually Jim tapped his shoulder, and Spock reluctantly let some of Jim’s organ go so that he could taste his fill. When Jim came inside him, he got as much as he could and licked Jim clean, just like Jim had done for him.

Spock held Jim’s waist to support him while Jim leaned on Spock's shoulder. Then Jim licked Spock's ear tips and said, “Your performance is excellent.”

“I am gratified,” Spock shivered when Jim played with his ear.

“You deserve some reward,” Jim said, drawing circles near Spock's thighs. “Tell me what you want.”

 _You. All of you. To be at your side as always,_ Spock thought. However, it was illogical to ask beyond what Jim was willing to give, to long for what was beyond reach. As the human saying went, Carpe Diem. “Whatever you wish,” Spock answered. Jim granted him pleasure and fulfillment of desire. It would be enough.

Jim sighed dramatically. “One day I’ll make you expose your darkest fantasy, but for now…” Jim moved nearer to the edge of the desk, slowly lay back while throwing teasing glances, propping himself up on his elbows, spreading his legs and and lifted them up. Spock immediately held Jim’s legs to support him.

Spock’s mouth dried up, appreciating Jim’s beauty from his face, his muscular chest and stomach, and his orgain rested between his pale thighs. Jim threw his head back and arched his back. To Spock, Jim was the incarnation of temptation itself. His own organ was painfully and uncomfortably hard now.

“Get closer,” Jim ordered, and Spock obeyed as always, pressing himself against Jim.

With a confident smile, Jim reached for Spock’s organ and rubbed himself against it, giving soft moans and then widthdrew. Spock thrust towards him to catch him back.

Finally Jim took mercy on Spock and let Spock thrust against him earnestly. The feeling of soft skin against Spock was scandalously hot. Spock lost himself in his pleasure.

Jim smiled at him and rubbed harder.

Spock came.

He steadied himself and put Jim’s legs down, cleaning him up and put him in the bed under a blanket. Then he hesitated. He needed to clean himself up, but he might already have outstayed his welcome ---

“Get a shower and return here. I’d like some extra warmth,” Jim said.

Spock’s heart lightened. When he joined Jim on the bed, he memorized every small sound Jim made during his sleep, pretending that what had happened meant something more than simple sexual relief and comfort.

Spock stayed awake to watch Jim the whole night. Tomorrow he would be once again Jim’s loyal shadow. However, just for this night. he would hang on to impossible dream and pretense.

Only for this night.


End file.
